1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the sport of skiing. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for skiing with a single ski.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In an effort to get greater pleasure from the sport of skiing, ski enthusiasts have developed various kinds of equipment which can vary radically from the conventional pair of skis used in downhill skiing. One such variation involves the elimination of one ski altogether. In utilizing just a single ski, provision must be made for placing both feet on the ski while affording the skier some degree of control and, more importantly, safety. Further, the equipment must be designed to permit the user the ability not only to keep both feet in place while skiing, but also to be able to get on and off the ski, start and stop, all while maintaining his or her balance.
The prior art schemes by and large involve the placement of two identical bindings placed on a single ski. While safety bindings permit the user to quickly remove a ski boot, it is difficult to balance oneself on such equipment.